21 Espada
by darkmachines
Summary: Newly reedited! What happens when Espada for a different dimension go to the main Bleach dimension and start a new war. Can soul society win or be defeated. The only way to find out is to read. Story has multiple pairings.
1. Beginning

**The 21 Espada**

_Introduction_

**Ok everyone, I hope your ready for my awesome story. If you didn't read the preview then you should, just to know who the Espada are Ok and remember please review. Also not to confuse the Espada's numbers the Alpha's have a small plus next to their tattoo and the Beta's have a small minus next to theirs. Also like to thank my friend Bladed Raptor with his help and ideas on the new Arrancars I add into this too. **

It has been five year since the war with Soul Society has ended. Aizen and his Espada were able to defeat Soul Society. Aizen become the new Sou King and the Espada live in Las Noches peacefully. Almost half of the Arrancars have found someone they love and got married.

Now that is Aizen the Soul King, Baraggan regained his place as King of Hueco Mundo again, but he rules everything outside the walls of Las Noches. Within the walls all the arrancars live together and respect each other. Truth Aizen sometime gets bored being king and visit the espada at least three or four days a week.

However the wars did have so down turns. First all the captains, vice-captains, and a few third seats escaped during the end of the war and when in hiding in the world of the living. The arrancars don't care any more about them, so if they Soul Reaper leave the arrancar alone and they wouldn't need to worry about being attack. The second thing was all the Privaron Espada and Numeros who were not fraccion were killed during the wars. A few good friends were lost during the wars, but they won't be forgotten.

Today Aizen was have a meeting with the Espada, but it seems that two of the Espada were miss right now. Suddenly the doors opened and the two missing espada came in breathing hard and had big smiles on their faces. Aizen turned his chair and looked at the Espada and said, "Skullak Tuma and Szayel Aporra Granz it seem you two have something impotent to tell me."

Both the espada looked at Aizen and Skullak was the first to speak. "Yes sir, we found out something very interesting that you won't believe it." "Yes, we discovered a different dimension for ours and we think it is the alpha dimension," said Szayel. Aizen titled his head to the side and said, "Please explain."

Skullak was the first to answer and said, "We believe that the dimension we live in this the gamma, where the alpha is the main dimension where everything come from." "Interesting." said Aizen. Szayel turn on the projector in the middle of the table and started to explain about the Soul Reapers, Arrancars, and all the different thing about this dimension. The espada were interested and some were surprised.

Aizen put his hand on his chin and was studying and thinking. After Szayel finish, Aizen asked, "Can we go there?" Both Skullak and Szayel both grinned and nodded. " Yes me and Skullak made a devises that will let use go there," said Szayel.

Aizen stand up and said, "My dear espada we have been bored for the lasted couple of years right." Most of the espada nodded. "So let use go to this different dimension and see how strong these other soul reapers are." Most the espada were smiling since they could not wait for battle. "Now go and get your fraccions and we will all meet in Szayel's lab. " Half of the espada left to get their fraccions, while the others followed Aizen to Szayel's lab.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the alpha dimension, it has been ten years since the down fall of Sosuke Aizen. Soul Society was back up to full strength and had all Captain and vice-captains seats filled. First and Second Squads remain the same, but the Third changed.<p>

A new or should I said an old captain return. Shusuke Amagai survived after the whole Bakkoto event and return three years after the war ended. The other captains were a little worry, but Shusuke truly becaome a good friend, Captain, and to make up the thing he did in the past, but he mostly act like himself before the Bakkoto event and third squad was happy to have kind Amagai back. Fourth Squad remained the side although Hanataro was promoted to fourth seat in the squad, but Fifth Squad changed very much.

After high school Ichigo Kurosaki decided to join the Soul Society and went to the academy for two years. After he took the captains test and fought against Kenpacki Zaraki. It was the most biggest and awesome fight anyone has seen. Both fought at full power, but in the end Ichigo barley won. It was the most fun Kenpachi had in years that he was not mad at losing. Also it took Ichigo a year, but he finally was able to control and use Resurreccion form.

After Ichigo got Shinji Hirako and the other Visored to join his squad, although Hachigen rejoin the Kido Corps as the new Captain and Lisa Yadomaru went to eighth division. Also after the war Nel join with Ichigo and become his lieutenant. With the help of the Visoreds, she become one also. She still could use her release form, but she also had a shikai, which was a double-sided lance. Sadly both Pesche and Dondochakka died during the war which made Nel very sad, but now she had a new family with Ichigo and the Visoreds.

The Sixth and Seventh Squads remain the same, but the Eight change a little. Lisa return and became lieutenant again. Nanao did not mind being third seat, she was happy to see her old friend back. Shunsui way also happy to have her back, but now he's going to have a hard time being lazy with both Lisa and Nanao making him due more work.

In the Ninth Squad it took Shuhel Hisagi five years, but he had finally master bankai and became a captain. He asked Rangiku to be his lieutenant, in which she did. While in the Tenth Squad Toshiro made Momo his lieutenant so he can have her close to keep her safe. Eleventh and Twelfth Squads remained the same. In the Thirteenth Squad the only thing that changed was Rukia Kuchiki finally becoming a lieutenant. It took six years, but her older bother Byakuya finally let her become one. So Soul Society has had no problem, other then normal hollow attacks that were not that series and mostly everything was peaceful.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo in the ruins of Los Noches, it took nine years to break free from his prison, but former captain Sosuke Aizen is free, but the down side is he has no power left and his whole army gone. Aizen mostly think about what he did wrong. He knows that the Soul Reapers are watch him, but with no power he could not do anything.

Today Sosuke was sitting on his throne think about thing, until a Garganta open, but this one was different, instead of black it was white. Suddenly Sosuke heard foot steps coming form the portal. Then a figure appeared for the shadows. Sosuke's eyes widen when he saw who it was. He saw himself, but wearing a uniform that made him look like a king. "Who are you?" asked Sosuke.

Aizen looked at his weak counterpart. "I'm you from a different dimension. Aizen Sosuke the Spirt King!" he said. "With help of the Espada I was able to defeat Soul Society in our dimension and become king, unlike you who used the Espada and did not work with them. I did not use them, but instead I united them and work togther to with."

Suddenly all the Espada with their fraccions emerge from the Garganta. Sosuke was surprised to see most Espada he know, few he did not know, and some did not thing could be arrancars. Suddenly Aizen flash step to Sosuke and throw him off the his throne. Aizen took a set on the throne and said, "Kill him." Most of the Arrancars charged their cero and shot at him. After that, there was nothing left of him. "Now my dear Arrancars, let use fix up Las Noches and then we will visit this dimension Soul Society," said Aizen. The Arrancars nodded and went off to start working.

It has been a month since the death of Sosuke Aizen. Soul Society had elite 2nd squad members to keep an eye on him. When they returned, they reported that Sosuke's spiritual pressure was completely gone, but there were new and more powerful people they sense there. They also saw shadow moving around Las Noches and that it was being repaired. Soul Society was happy that Sosuke Aizen is die, but they were very worry about the new mystery figures in Las Noches. Who was repairing it and why?

* * *

><p>Today the Captains with their Lieutenants and other powerful Soul Reapers were have a meeting about what to do about the new presence in Las Noches. During the meeting one of Captain Kurotsuchi's devise started to ring. He bought it up to his face and yelled, "What!" into it.<p>

After a minute his eyes widen and said what again, but more suspired. Captain Ukitake ask "What wrong?" Mayuri turn his attention to everyone and said that a Garganta has open up in the first squads courtyard. Everyone was very suspired and worry. The head Captain got off his chair and told everyone to follow him.

All the Soul Reapers arrived, they saw a large Garganta open, but it looked like no one has came through it yet. Suddenly everyone saw someone coming through the portal. When the figure come out for the shadows, everyone was surprised to see Aizen, but wearing a king's outfit. His hair is brown and messy like before he betray the Soul Society. He didn't wear glasses and tucked into the side of his pink sash was his Zanpakuto. It was a normal katana with a hexagon gaurd, two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above the below are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape and the hilt is green.

Aizen looked at all the soul reaper present and can only smile. Toshiro was the first one to speak out saying,"Impossible, your supposed to be dead." Aizen look at the young captain and said, "Yes, the Aizen from your dimension is dead, but I'm from a different dimension. I am Aizen Sosuke the Spirt King."

Everyone looked very surprised after hearing that. "I must say the Gotei 13 is a bit different from the one in my dimension," said Aizen. "What do you mean?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, in the dimension I come form the Gatei 13 is different," said Aizen. "I see the first squad is the same, but the only different is second is the captain who is Shusuke Amagai. In the third squad the only differs is that Gin Ichimaru the captain. I see fourth squad is different too, the captain is Kisuke Urahara and his lieutenant is Ururu Tsumugiya. In fifth squad after I left Shunji Hirako was the captain and his lieutenant is Rojuri Otoribashi. I see sixth, seventh, and eighth are the same, even though Miss Nanao was lieutenant before Lisa return and took her spot back. The only differs in ninth squad is Kaname Tosen is the captain. I see tenth squad is different too, the captain was Isshin Kurosaki and his lieutenant is Kensei Muguruma. I see eleventh squad is the same though Ikkaku Madarame is the lieutenant and Yumichika is the third seat. I see twelfth squad the same even though our dimension Mayuri does not wear a mask and his lieutenant is Akon and finally thirteenth squad is the same even though in our dimension Kaien Shiba did not die like yours did and was the lieutenant," explained Aizen.

All the Soul Reapers were surprised to hear the different their squad division were from the ones Aizen was from. "Me and my espada were able to defeat our dimension Soul Society and I was able to become king, but all the captains, lieutenants, and a few third seat escaped and in hiding in the world of the living. We have not seen or heard from them in five years. So we think they gave up, but for our side we lost all the Privaron Espada and all the Numeros that were not fraccion were kill," said Aizen. " Now let me introduce you Soul Reapers to the 21 Espada."

The Soul Reaper look confused and Ichigo ask, "21? So their number are from 1 to 21." Aizen shook his head saying, "No the Espada number go from zero to nine. There is an alpha and beta group in the Espada that splits them up and no the alpha Espada are not strong then the beta. They are equal in strength and we have one as the tenth Espada who make up the 21st espada in the group." After that Aizen stepped to the side for the Espada to come through.

Suddenly five figures were coming through the Garganta. The first was a 22 year old girl with shoulder-length purple hair, magenta eyes with reptilian-like pupils, and had dark plum colored lines under her eyes. Her mask remain looked like a dragon skull on her head. She wears her own customized uniform, which is a heart-shaped tube top, in the middle of the chest part is a black line running down the middle of her stomach, but stopped at an opening in her clothes that reveals her hollow hole where her naval is. She wears a long skirt that reaches to her ankles and also wears a pair of long, black out-line, white fingerless gloves. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a prism shaped guard and a purple hilt. Her Aspect of Death is a Good Life.

Standing behind her were four other Arrancars. First was a woman with shoulder-length black hair, red eyes, and wears purple lipstick. She wears a tight purple shirt, skin-tight gray pants, a black belt, and high-heel dark aqua-colored boots. Her mask remain took the form of jet-like wings on her back and her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a purple hilt.

The second was a young woman with green eyes, short black hair, and a good looking, hourglass body that would make almost any woman jealous or feel envy. She wears a bit of a revealing golden and black uniform and her mask remain take the form of an hourglass-shaped hairpiece. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a spiderweb-shaped guard and a golden hilt.

The third was a young woman with a good looking, curved body. She had aqua-green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. She wears a brown and yellow uniform and her mask remain is a helmet that looks like the upper part of a hawk's head. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt and winged shape guard.

Lastly was an extremely attractive, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with a curved waist, wide hips, and a large rear. She also has long, dark violet hair and pink eyes with black slightly curved triangular-shaped tattoos under them. She wears a small, black tank top that barely fits over her large chest and her midsection is exposed. She also wears black, thigh-length shorts and knee-length, black boots. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a dark purple hilt and a spiderweb shaped guard. Her mask remain is a spiderweb shaped hairpiece.

"Who are they?" asked Ichigo as he lead over to Uryu to ask. "Well, they are Arrancars that we never seen before Ichigo," he said push his glasses up and rolled his eye to Ichigo's stupidity.

The girl look them saying, "So in this dimension we don't exist interesting." As she turn her attention to everyone and introduced herself. "I'm the Decima Espada, Sayuri Yamura and please let my fraccions introduce themselves."

"I'm Arrancar 48, Surippu Sutorimu," said the first woman. "I'm Arrancar 58, Burakku Wido," said the second woman. "I'm Arrancar 59, Earaza Redder," said the third woman. "I'm Arrancar 88, Airachind Spidex," said the final woman. Then Sayuri and her fraccions move off to the side.

Next five figure were coming the portal. First was a giant man with a thin, black ponytail, orange eyebrows, and red marking under his eyes. He wears a standard uniform with his jacket alway open and his hollow hole is on the center of his chest. His mask remain was on his jawbone, which rest on his chin. His Zanpakuto is a large katana with a red handle and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with protrusions on each side. His Aspect of Death is Rage.

"That Yammy!" said Sado. "You mean that weak Espada that thought he was the strongerst," said Kenpachi. Yammy looked at everyone grinning. "So you know me? I'm the Cero Beta Espada, Yammy Llargo."

Next to him was teenage boy with short, light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a standard Arrancar uniform and his mask remain cover the top left side of his face with a large eye socket and a small horn. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a brown hilt. Everyone looked confused and didn't know who he was. "I'm Arrancar 35, Kukkapūro."

Next was a man with orange hair in an afro hairstyle, brown eyes, and a goatee. His uniform has been modified to match his particular style, which includes large frills on his collar and thighs. His mask remain is a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye and had a star in the center of fragment. His Zanpakuto are a pair of two-pronged punching daggers. His Aspect of Death is Dignity.

"He's the Privaron I fought against," said Sado. "So in this dimension I was a Privaron interesting," said the Arrancar. "I'm the Noveno Beta Espada, Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

The next Arrancar that appeared was one Rukia didn't want to see ever again. The Arrancar wears an eight hole mask that covered his head, which hide his true appearances. He wears a customized uniform with a dress garb that covers his entire body as opposed to a normal jacket and hakama. He also wears a frilly noble coat that act as a replacement jacket and a single white gentlemen's glove, which hides his Zanpakuto. It take the form of a deformed appendage with a gaping maw at the center surrounded by various tentacles. His Aspect of Death is Greed.

"YOU!" yelled Rukia. The Arrancar looked over at her. "You're that Arrancar that used Kaien's body and abilities!" yelled Rukia. "_Yes, we read about our counterpart_, **but unlike him we never devoured a Soul Reaper before**," said the Arrancar.

He remove his mask to show his true face, which was a large cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid and had two small, floating hollow heads in it. His mask remain are on both of his heads. The upper head with a deep voice has three-quarters of his head covered with the mask, while the lower head with a high-pitched, child-like voice has only half of its head covered with the mask. Both heads also had number nine tattoo on them with plus next to them. "_We are the Noveno Alpha Espada, _**Aaroniero Arruruerie**."

The final Arrancar was good looking man with short smooth black hair and red eyes. He wears a customized, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears a black sash, white hakama, and black gloves. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a white hilt. His Aspect of Death is Execution.

He was standing with both arms behind his back. The Soul Reapers looked confused and don't seen to know who he was. "Who are you?" ask Ukitake. The Arrancar remove his arms from his back and was holding his mask remain, which is a bull-shaped skull in his hands and put it on. Some of the Soul Reapers looked surprised because they know how he was. "You're the leader of the Exequias?" ask Rukia. "Yes, I am," he said. "I'm the Octava Beta Espada and Captain of the Exequias, Rudobon Chelute." After that all four Espada moved to the side.

Next seven figure were coming out of the Garganta. The first was a fine looking man with shoulder-length, pink hair and amber eyes. His mask remain takes the form of rectangular-framed glasses. He wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three strips on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears regular pants with a slight length taken away and wears white gloves too. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a grayish-blue hilt, a gray sheath, and the guard is similar to the nucleus of an atom. His Aspect of Death is Madness.

"Oh great," complained Renji. "It's Szayel Aporro that Arrancar scientist." "So you know me," said Szayel. "I'm the Octava Alpha Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz. You should know out of all the espada I have the most fraccion." said Szayel. "However I really don't care about them, except for one."

The Arrancar next to him was a slender, youthful, and well-endowed woman with green eyes, blackish-purple hair that is pulled back into a long braid, and looked like Nemu, which surprised almost everyone. Her mask remain was on the back of her neck. She wears a customized uniform, which is a short white kimono that extends to her mid-thighs and has a black nagajuban underneath. Her sleeves are not wide and her upper parts of her sleeves are puffy. Her Zanpakuto is a thin katana with a green hilt and a warped guard.

"This is my number one fraccion, the only one I care about and my adoptive daughter Arrancar 60, Nemu Granz," said Szayel. Mayuri could not help to grin. "Most intersecting!" he said.

Szayel turn to him and smiled. "So you must be the Mayuri Kurotsuchi from this dimension. I must say your look quite different from your counterpart. It must be the mask. Also I have a question to ask you," asked Szayel. "What would that be?" ask Mayuri. "How do you treat your daughter?" ask Szayel. "What!" said Mayuri. "I read about you. You're different for your counterpart in our dimension. He was more nicer to his squad, unlike you who don't care about his own. Also unlike me, you always cruel to her and treat her badly, unlike me who always nice to my daughter and treat her with respect." Mayuri narrowed his eyes and grind his teeth.

The next Arrancar was a man with black hair, blue eyes, a mustache, and a van-dyke beard. His mask remain were a small plate on his forehead that has horns. His uniform is customized to fit his eclectic personally with fringes on his forearm portion on the sleeves, shoulder pads, an opening down in the front that reveal his black undershirt, and a puffy red sash. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a purple hilt, a green sheath, and a long downward-curved cross guard. His Aspect of Death is Pride.

"Your that Privaron with a weird name. I think it was Don Panini," said Ichigo. "My name is not weird and it is not Panini. Do I look like a delicious sandwich!" yelled Dordoni after he fell because of what Ichigo said. After calming down Dordoni introduced himself. " I'm the Septima Beta Espada, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Now allow my fraccions to introduce themself."

Standing next to him on his right was an Arrancar that has features that match that of an 18 years old. He had white hair and pale gray eyes. His mask remain is an arrow pointing up upward on his forehead. His uniform is similar to Dordoni's except his uniform has no shoulder pads, the front of his uniform is close, and he wears a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a lime green hilt.

"Greeting everyone, I'm Lord Dordoni one and only number one fraccion. Arrancar 36, Fran Santonio!" He doing awesome pose, which made Ichigo and several other sweatdrop because he just as weird as the Espada.

Stand next to him on his left was a young woman with a hourglass shape body with hazel eyes and lime green hair. Her mask remain appeared as two antennae on her head. She wears a standard Arrancar outfit, but it also had revealing areas around her chest area, shoulders, hips, back and thighs. The sleeves of the shirt were quite long, which seemed to cover her hands, a black sash, and a Hakama, which was opened up which showed the front of her legs, but concealed the back of it. Her Zanpakuto were the boots she was wearing with sharp blades on the front and the heel of the shoe, which are able to retract and extended.

"Hello you silly and weak Reapers! I'm Lord Dordoni more tougher and fun fraccions. I'm Arrancar 31, Mashiro Kuna." Both Kensei and Visored Mashiro look surprised at her counterpart, but Kensei felt a headache coming, since he coundn't deal with two of them.

The next Arrancar was a tall, muscular, bald, black man with yellow eyes. His mask remain was a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head, which formed a mohawk hairstyle. He also wears a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a think bony necklace. This gives him somewhat of a witch doctor appearance. He has three triangle-shaped tattoos on his chin. He also has four lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. These are on both sides of his head, giving him a total of eight lines. His uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a guard that appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim and has a pink hilt. His Aspect of Death is Intoxication.

"It the arrogance Espada I defeated before," said Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki, you must be the one who defeated my weak counterpart, but unlike him I am not arrogance and I know how powerful you are captain," said Zommari. "I'm the Septima Alpha Espada, Zommari Rureaux."

The last Arrancar was a youthful, but effeminate featured, young looking man with curly though unevenly cut short black hair and lavender eyes. Above his left eyebrow he had a row of three pink stars and his mask remain consist of top row of teeth, rests on the left side of his head. His number six tattoo with a minus next to it prominently displayed on his right hip. He wears a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit. His attire consists of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands. He's shirt has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens. Finishing his outfit with a white hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes. His Zanpakuto resembles a kodachi with a four-pronged silver guard, a pink sheath and hilt. His Aspect of Death is Vanity.

"Captain is that-" "Yes Matsumoto," said Toshiro. "That the Arrancar I fought once before." "Hello, I'm the Sextra Beta Espada, Luppi Antenor." After the group of espada move to the side of the other to come.

Next for the portal seven more figures appeared to be coming through. The leader of the group was coming out of the Garganta while the others stayed in the shadows for the portal. The Arrancar was one Ichigo know very well. He was a muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. His mask remain consist the right jawbone. His hollow hole is located on his abdomen and his number six tattoo with a plus was on his back near the right side of his hollow hole. He wears a white hakama, a black sash, and a open ragged white jacket with an upturned collar, the inner lining are black, and the sleeves are rolled up. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a crooked 'S' guard, while the sheath and hilt are light blue. His Aspect of Death is Destruction.

"Grimmjow!" said Ichigo. Grimmjow grinned and said, "That right, the Sextra Alpha Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and you must be Ichigo Kurosaki the one who defeated my counterpart. So you must be strong." "Yes, I was," said Ichigo. "But I'm more strong now then when I fought you." "Good!" said Grimmjow. "Can't wait to see what you got. Anyway let my fraccions introduce themselves."

The first was a man with black hair, which is braided. His mask remain was on the top of his head with a portion dropping down to cover the upper-left half of his face and a long spike that points to his right. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a guard shaped like an oval with a gap down the middle and hollow corners. "Greetings I'm Arrancar 11, Shawlong Kufang."

The next was a large man with long red hair, however half of his hair is shaved and black. His mask remain were merely eyes holes, which rest on his nose and looked like unusual glasses. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole in on his chest. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a hexagonal-shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 13, Edrad Liones."

Next was a large man with brown eyes, dark brown hair and has a bowl hairstyle. His mask remain covered exactly half of his face. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a standard katana. "Arrancar 14, Nakeem Grindina."

The next fraccion was a handsome man with red eyes and long, blond hair. His mask remain were on top of his head and looked like a broken helmet. He wears a standard uniform and his hollow hole is on the center of his chest. His Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a diamond-shaped guard. "Hello brothers and sisters, I'm Arrancar 15 and Szayel Aporro's older bother, Yylfordt Granz."

Next man was the youngest looking the group. He had short gray hair and had square, shark-like teeth. He wears a similar uniform as Grimmjow. He wears an aqua-colored bandages that are wrapped around the right side of his head, which obscures his right eye. His hollow hole was on the center of his chest and his mask remain is a bulky helmet. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a white hilt and sheath. "I'm Arrancar 16, Di Roy Linker."

Lastly was a slim, lean-built young man who looked in his early 20s. He had messy, shoulder-length black hair and piecing emerald green eyes. He wears a standard attire, which is a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His mask remain is a shark jaw on his neck. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a royal blue hilt and a four pointed crown-shaped guard. "What's up, I'm Arrancar 32, the name is Rey Tiburon." After that Grimmjow and his fraccion move off to the side.

Next for the Garganta five more figures appeared. First Arrancar appeared was a beautiful, youthful woman with long, black hair, blue eyes, and looked like Retsu Unohana. Unlike her Soul Reaper counterpart her hair was not braids. Her mask remain looked like the horns on a manta ray on her head. She wears a revealing customized uniform with a small top that show off a good amount of her chest with silver rings that connect her small lower part of her out if and a dress like part the covers her legs up to her hips. She also wears white fingerless gloves, which have silver rings on them that are connected to a black cape like fabric. Her Zanpakuto is a long nodachi with an oval shape guard and a red hilt. (_look at darthewise picture of her_) Her Aspect of Death is Disease.

The Soul Reapers were all shock, but Unohana was more surprised then everyone else. "Greetings, I'm the Quinto Beta Espada, Retsu Unohana." Retsu looked to her shocked counterpart and said, "So you are my counterpart" She was looking her over and with a dark grin said, "I've read about you and I have to say I'm quite impressed about your past and can't wait to fight you myself to see how powerful you are."

The next to appeared was someone Kenpachi know and grinned with seeing the Arrancar. He was very tall and skinny man with long, black hair and wore a large white eyepatch that covered his left eye, while his right eye is dark gray. His eyepatch also hides his mask remain, which consist of a small set of jawbones and teeth that surround his hollow hole. His number five tattoo with a plus is on his tongue. His clothing consists of a modified Arrancar jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist. He wears the standard hakama, but the ends off his pant legs close inside extended and curved boots. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a giant axe-like weapon bearing two crescent moon-shaped blades fused together at the backs, with a large looped chain connected to the shaft at the end of the handle. His Aspect of Death is Despair.

"Nnoitra!" he said and the Espada looked at him. "Yep, Quinto Alpha Espada Nnoitra Gilga and you must be Kenpachi Zaraki right," said Nnoitra. "Yep that is me," said the 11th captain. "I hear you were the one that defeated my counterpart right?" ask the Espada. Kenpachi nodded. "Intersecting because I was the one who defeated your counterpart in our dimension," said Nnoitra. "So that means who ever win the fight between us will determine who is stronger right," said Kenpachi. Nnoitra nodded yes. "Good because I've been waiting for a strong opponent like you to fight." said Kenpacki. While both of then were staring at each other with big grins on the faces. "Now Nnoitra please calm down and let our fraccions introduces themselves," said Retsu.

The next two Arrancar that appeared. One was a tall, young woman with gray eyes and short, messy, silver hair. She looked like Isane Kotetsu and her mask remain took the form of a fin-like shape on the right upper part of her face. She wears a top that only cover his chest, but has a good amount showing. Her shoulders, mid-seaction and most of her back are all exposed. She wore black and white bandages starting at her wrist, going up her arm, and stop a bit below her shoulders. Her hakama is smooth and has an opening in the front to let her legs be exposed out and has thigh-length white boots. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a deep dark blue hilt.

The other was a girl with gray eyes and dark blond hair. She looked like Kiyone Kotetsu and her mask remain took the form of a fin-like shaped on the left upper side of her face. She wears a standard female uniform, but also wears white gloves. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a black hilt.

"Hello, I'm Arrancar 51, Isane Lindocruz and this is my younger sister, Arrancar 52, Kiyone Kotetsu." This surprised their Soul Reaper counterpart. "Lindocruz?" said (SR) Isane confusedly, while still have a hard time see her Arrancar counterpart wears such a reveal outfit.

The finally Arrancar was a young, slim man with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, an odd turquoise marking on his right cheek, and wears a black eyepatch over his right eye. His mask remain appears to be a thin upper jaw, which forms a circlet around his forehead. His uniform looks like a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. His Zanpakuto takes an unusual form of a rapier with a chakram embedded into the blade just above the hilt and spikes on the hilt rim. The guard seems to be made of a kind of scaled ribbing.

"That is because I'm her husband, Arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz." he said as he was standing next to his wife. Isane warped her arms about Tesla as he smiled happily. (SR) Isane looked even more shocked at seeing this. "Now let us let the group of Arrancars come through," said Retsu. "They should surprise and fear the Soul Reapers even more." As the Arrancars moved to the side.

Next form the portal six more figure appeared. The first Arrancar was a young man with snow white, spiky hair, turquoise eyes, and looked like Toshiro Hitsugaya, but look 28 years old. His mask remain when across the top of his nose and several small teeth above his nose in the middle of this fragment and has two slightly long fangs on both side of his mask remain near his cheeks. He wears a customized uniform with a long sleeve jacket with the front open revealing his chest and the neck collar are flip back and pointed outward. He wears a white hakama and a thin black sash. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and his number four tattoo with a minus was on the left side of his neck. His Zanpakuto is a normal katana with a guards shaped of a four-pointed ice blue star, the hilt is light blue, and the sheath is dark blue. His Aspect of Death is Hypothermia.

Toshiro looked very shocked and surprised to see an arrancar vision of himself. Hitsugaya grinned when he saw his Soul Reaper counterpart. "My counterpart is just a kid, what a joke," said Hitsugaya. While Toshiro grind his teeth anger. "I'm the Cuatro Beta Espada and one of the former three Kings of Hueco Mundo Toshiro Hitsugaya." Which surprised the soul reapers. "Former king, what that supposed to mean?" ask Toshiro.

Hitsugaya grinned before explaining. "Well, before Aizen came there were three kings that ruled over Hueco Mundo," explained Hitsugaya. "First was Baraggan Luisenbarn the Great Skull Emperor and the ruler of Las Noches. Then there was myself Toshiro Hitsugaya the powerful Ice Dragon King and I ruled in my Palacio de Hielo (**Ice Palace**). Finally was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the mightly Panther King who ruled over the sand of Hueco Mundo." The Soul Reapers were shock to know that their dimension was a lot different from their own. "Now let my fraccion introduce themselves, even if you already know them," said Hitsugaya.

Suddenly two Arrancars appeared next to the Espada. The first Arrancar was a young woman with brown eyes, black hair, and looked like Momo Hinamori, but an older version of herself. Her mask remain was on the back of her head, which looked like two butterfly wing. She wears a customized uniform with a top looking like Japanese female combat style. On her arms are separate sleeves that are not connected to her uniform, but are tied in place with dark aqua ribbons. She wears a with hakama and standard Arrancar shoes. Her Zanpakuto is a regular katana with a light red hilt and butterfly shaped wing design for her guard.

"I'm Arrancar 62, Momo Hinamori". When she saw her Soul Reaper counterpart, she couldn't help to laugh. "What so funny?" ask Momo. "You are!" said Hinamori. "I read about you and I think you're a joke. Your whole life was base around that fool _Captain_ Aizen. Our Aizen is a lot more nicer and respects his Arrancars, but I prefer Lord Hitsugaya. To me he is the best out of all the Espada". She then wrapped her arms around her master, which made both Momo and Toshiro looked shocked and their counterparts couldn't help to laugh at it.

The second Arrancar was a beautiful, very busty, young woman with a perfect hourglass figure with wide hips and a big rear. She also has blue eyes, long, wavy orange-blond hair, and looked like Rangiku Matsumoto. Her mask remain was a cat-like upper jaw, which forms a circlet on her forehead and cat ears on both side of her head. Her wears a customized uniform with a normal sleeveless, v-neck strap shirt that show off a good amount of her chest. Her also had a long pink scarf over shoulder, a pink sash, and white hakama that show off her hips and a spit in it on the right side that reveal her right leg. Her Zanpakuto is a straight-bladed katana with a guard shaped like a cat's head, with tow triangles on the top half curved into ear-points, and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a dark red hilt and is clipped behind her waist.

"I'm Master Hitsugaya's most loyal fraccion, Arrancar 64, Rangiku Matsumoto." Then she sat on the ground and started to rub her head on the master side like a cat, while Hitsugaya was putting her on her head. This shocked both their Soul Reaper counterparts.

The next Arrancar that appeared as a slender, yet fairly muscular, pale white skinned man with fairy short, messy back hair, green eyes and teal line that descend from his eyes. His mask remain is on top left side of his head, forming a broken horned helmet. He wears a typical uniform with a white jacket, black sash, and white hakama. However, his jacket's coattail seems to be longer then others. His hollow hole is located on his sternum. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a green hilt and sheath. The guard has two curved extension on its long sides with a line going through both sides to give it an eye-like appearance. His Aspect of Death is Nothingness.

"Ulquiorra!" said Ichigo. Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo and said, "That right, Cuatro Alpha Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer and you're Ichigo Kurosaki right?" ask the Espada. Ichigo nodded. "I've also read about how you defeated my counterpart," said the 4th.

Ichigo lowed his head and a sad look. "It wasn't the way I what to win," said Ichigo. "I see," said Ulquiorra."Can you control you hollow?" Ichigo nodded. "Then I will fight you on equal terms at full power against you when the time comes." Ichigo couldn't help to have a little smile on his face. "Now let my wife/fraccion introduce herself," said Ulquiorra.

The next Arrancar that appear was a young, busty woman with brownish-gray eyes, long burnt orange hair, and looked like Orihime Inoue. Her mask remain were hair chips on both side of her head. She wears a customized dress-like uniform with a long sleeved shirt with a v-neck, a long cape-like coattail, a black sash, which is slightly sideway, and a dress-like hakama. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with an orange hilt and a six petaled flower like guard.

"Hello, I'm Arrancar 53, Orihime Cifer." Inoue was very shocked to see an arrancar version her and to know her other self was with Ulquiorra. Orihime turn her attention to her human counterpart and looked disappointed.

"So that my counterpart a human, who's weak," said Orihime. "I was really hope for a challenge, but looks like I won't get one. She looks so weak that I could kill her without her knowing," she said with an evil smile, which scared Inoue. Ulquiorra put his hand on her shoulder and said, "That is enough, remember we are not here to attack them yet." Orihime frowned and nodded that she understand.

The last one was a busty teenager with short red hair and purple eyes, her bangs parted on both sides of her face and wears white framed glasses. Her mask remain was a scale that was on the upper right of her hair and her Zanpakuto took the form of two Razor sharp fans. Her outfit was rather an Arrancar version of a school girl uniform which did show off a bit of her curves.

"I'm Lady Orihime personal servant forever and Arrancar 76, Chizuru Honshō." Human Orihime looked shocked against see her counter part had a Arrancar version of Chizuru as her servant for anything she wish to do with her. After that this group of Arrancar move off to the side.

Next from the Garganta seven figures appeared. The first Arrancar that appeared was a beautiful, busty, slightly muscular woman with hazel eyes, long aqua hair, a crimson line running across her face, and looked like Nel when she was still an Espada. Her counterpart mask on top of the head was not broken and she did not have a scar on her face. Her mask remain on top of her head looked like an antelope's skull. She wears a customized uniform with a black like starting at the collar and going down to the left side of his shirt and had a thin black sash. It basically looked like the uniform Nel wore when she was an Espada. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a guard that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. Her Aspect of Death is Sorrow.

"Hello, I'm the Tercera Beta Espada, Nelliel Tu Jaegerjaquez and also please don't call me by my short name Nel, because I really hate being called that." Nel was suspired to know counterpart married Grimmjow, who was grinning right now. When Nelliel saw her counterpart, she was not happy at all and scowled.

"So it is true that my counterpart became a pathetic weak Soul Reaper," she said with anger tone in the voice. "It does not matter, when the time come I will enjoy crushing you myself," said Nelliel with a dark grin, while Nel had a scared and shocking look on her face. "Anyway please let my fraccions introduce themselves."

Just then two Arrancar appeared. The first is a brown hair man that has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with a short appendages with small, white hands. He wears his own customized uniform and his mask remain looked like a tiki mask that cover the top left side of his face. His Zanpakuto is a large club with several spikes on it.

The second was a pale skin, handsome, young man with blond hair. He wears a customized uniform and his mask remain was shaped like a beetle looking eyepatch that cover over his right eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a hilt vaguely phallic in appearance and the guard consist of crescent that face outward.

Nel was surprised and knew who they were. "Pesche and Dondochakka!" she said. Both Uryu and Renji looked surprised to see the two weird acting fraccions look like as arrancar and they as can tell that unlike their counterpart they team up with these two were more series and dangerous.

Nel was about to make her way to them, when Ichigo put his hand her shoulder and shook his head saying, "Nel remember these two are not your brothers." Nel bit her lower lip and know Ichigo was right.

Then the two introduce themselves. "I'm Arrancar 42, Dondochakka Birstanne." "I'm Master Nelliel most powerful and loyalist fraccion, Arrancar 41, Pesche Guatiche."

The next two Arrancar that appeared look like twin sister. One had short red hair, while the other had long blue hair. Their mask remain act as headband, which goes vertically down the middle of their head before reaching their eyebrows. They both wears similar uniforms, which are sleeves white jacket, elbow-length gloves, white bracelets on each wrist, sock-like stockings, black heeled Arrancar-themed boots, and short schoolgirl-themed skirts. Of this the skirt, stocking, and gloves are colored to represent their element, which are blue and red. "We are Arrancar 37 and 38, Yin and Yang Tachibana." Yang's Zanpakuto is a flaming sword and Yin's Zanpakuto is a long whip that generates electricity.

The last two Arrancar that appeared were two who Inoue knew and hid behind Ichigo. The first was a slender, young teenage-looking girl with black hair with two long pigtails and visible pink right eye. Her mask remain cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of her mask and there is an extension from her mask into her, which gives the appearance of a hair tie. She wears a school-themed uniform, which includes a frilled skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves wore from the elbows down to the wrists, and black, thigh-length, white-outline boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms and wear a white, black-outlined material that ties around her neck and reveals a fair portion of her stomach and chest. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a small dragger, which resembles a tantō. "I'm Arrancar 33, Loly Aivirrne."

The other was a teenage-looking girl with a tomboyish appearance, short, spiky blond hair, and visible left green eye. Her mask remain is identical to Loly's, but was located on her right eye. Her attire consist of a white dress with short sleeves that are slit, run past her elbows and, an upturned collar. Her dress is also unzipped at the front reveling her chest. Her dress also exposed her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosly around her hips. Like most Arrancar, she wears black tabi socks and low-heel sandals. Completing her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. Her Zanpakuto is a short katana with a dark green hilt. "I'm Arrancar 34, Menoly Granz." After that Nelliel and her fraccions made the way over to Grimmjow and his fraccions were standing.

Next from the portal nine figures appeared. The first Arrancar that appeared was a beautiful, tan-skin woman with green eyes and short, messy, blond hair with three braided locks. She wears a customized uniform with a jacket with a high collar, which covers her lower part of her face and baring a good portion of her lower half of her large chest. It also has a zipper running along its entire length, which open from the bottom upward. Her jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extremities that resembles the appearance of a cat's paw. Her hakama also shows of her hips too. Her mask remain covered her lower half of her face, neck, and upper part of her chest, but is hidden because of her jacket. Her Zanpakuto takes an interesting from of a blade with a completely hollow in the middle. The hilt is purple and the guard is as wide as the blade with three small holes on either end. Her Aspect of Death is Sacrifice.

Toshiro knew who she was, she was the Espada he fought. Tia was looking at the Soul Reapers and when she saw Hitsugaya's counterpart, she could not help to chuckle, since he was just a kid. "Greeting, I'm the Tercera Alpha Espada, Tia Hitsugaya, Lord Hitsugaya's Queen."

Toshiro finally lost it and fainted. Momo caught her captain and was try to wake him up. Hitsugaya burst out laughing see his counterpart fainted after hearing Tia was his queen. After a few minutes Toshiro came to and ask what happen. Momo told him that he fainted after hear the Espada name. Toshiro got back up, but was still shocked about his counterpart. "Anyway please let my fraccions introduce themselves," said Tia.

Then two Arrancar appeared. The first was a young man with short smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. His mask remain was around his eyes in a shape of visors. He wears a standard uniform with his hakama tucked into his short boosts. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a red hilt and a grey sheath.

Next to him was a tomboyish girl with dark blue, jaw-length hair and heterochroia, meaning she has two different colored eyes. Her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. Her mask remain is on top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears a standard female uniform, but is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs, a v-neck, and gloves. Her Zanpakuto is very different form many others, they are the collars that she wears over her wrists, which are really chakrams with three blades protruding from each one when they are drawn.

"I'm the adoptive son of the Tercera Alpha Espada. Arracnar 57, Sheelal Harribel and this beautiful woman next to me is my wife, Arrancr 54, Emilou 'Apacci' Harribel." While he was talking his wife had her arms wrapped around him and she was laying her head on his shoulder.

The next Arrancar was a tall, dark-skin woman with long, thick, wavy brown hair, green eyes, and wears an amazon style uniform. Her mask remain forms a three-sectioned crown around her head and a think necklace. Her hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and chest. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a broadsword. "Arrancar 55, the name is Franceska 'Mila-Rose' Redder."

The next Arrancar was a young, slender woman with long, flowing olive-green hair, lavender eyes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remain create three clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a long dress with long sleeve and two thin belts that criss-crossing around her waist. She also wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her Zanpakuto takes the form of a sai. "Hello, I'm arrancar 56, Cyan 'Sung-sun' Carias."

The next Arrancars was youthful-looking, very busty woman with green eyes and long, messy black hair. Her mask remain was two curved back horns on her head. Her outfit itself was sleeveless, shows off a good portion of her cleavage and chest until it covers a bit of her front, the lower half of her chest, and her back while she wears a Hakama which shows off a good portion of her front and also shows off a good part of her rear, a white briefs, and black lingerie leggings with white, black outlined shoes. Her Zanpakuto was a regular Katana with a pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba, the corners of which curve inwards.

"I'm Arrancar 46, Kukaku Shiba." Many of the Soul Reapers were shocked to see an Arrancar version of her, but also she had her right arm.

Next Arrancar was a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails. Her mask remain was a rose petal on the side her head. She was wearing a white dress with black fabric over her big chest with a red ribbon just above it, and completing her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots. Her Zanpakuto was in the shape of a large hollahoop sized ring blade. "I'm Arrancar 47, Riruka Dokugamine."

The next Arrancar was a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair and brown eyes. Her mask remain was a single curved horn on her head. She was wears a white long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and black knee lengths boots. Her Zanpakuto was a purple bladed Katana with a white hilt and a gold circular safe-guard. "I'm Arrancar 67, Jackie Tristan."

Lastly was a tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. Her raven hair, which reaches to her upper back, has bangs which part to the left of her face, and is styled in a ponytail with a white scrunchy. Her mask remain took the form of fangs on her cheeks. Her Zanpakuto took the form of a regular Dual Scimitars and her Arrancar attire was that similair to Harribel's uniform but with a difference. One being that it has no high-collar and instead of the lower part chest being visible it was the top part and she didn't wear gloves at all. "I'm Arrancar 70, Ikumi Unagiya." After that Tia and her fraccions move off to the side.

Next from the Garganta eight figured appeared. The first Arrancar that appeared was someone that Soifon did not want to see ever again. He was a muscular, elder man with white hair and a white mustache. He had a scar on the left side of his chin and across his right eye. His mask remain take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining with short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both his wrists and a belt, which consists of three chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance give him the look of a barbarian lord. His Zanpakuto takes the form of a large, double-headed battle ax with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. His Aspect of Death is Old Age.

"I'm the Segunda Alpha Espada and King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn." Soifon was complaining say, "That's what you were saying the whole time while we were fighting." "Yes, but unlike my counterpart I made a deal with Aizen when we first met,"said Baraggan. "He promise after he became the Spirt King, I would become the King of Hueco Mundo again. Now let my loyal fraccions introduse themselves."

The first Arrancar was a muscular man with icy blue eyes and long, wavy purple hair. He wears a customized uniform with a feminine motifs and his mask remain is a small tiara with horns. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a purple hilt and sheath with a guard shaped like a flower with holes in the petals. Yumichlka face palm himself saying, "Not him again." "Hello, I'm Arrancar 20, the beautiful and fabulous Charlotte Chuhlhourne," he saying while posing.

Next was a tall and bulky man with black spiked up hair and wears a standard uniform. His mask remain is a skull with a bull-like horn that covers the upper-left quarter of his face. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a long pink hilt and a flower patterned guard. "I'm Arrancar 29, the name is Aldegor."

Next was a large man with short, wavy blond hair and four short squiggly lines descending from each of his dark red eyes. He wears a customized uniform and his mask remain consists of a thick helmet with short tusks protruding from the sides. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a silver oval-shaped guard and a light green hilt. "I'm Arrancar 27, Nirgge Parduoc."

The next Arrancar was a youthful, young man with spiked red hair with the end in a braid and amber eyes. His mask remain is a jaw, which rests on the upper-left side of his head. He wears a customized uniform with a sleeveless shirt that exposed his mid-section and his black sash hangs below his left hip. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and a guard that has a half circle on both side. "I'm Arrancar 30, you can call me Menis."

Next was a man with slicked back blue hair, a thin mustache, and notably sunken eyes. His mask remain covers the left half of his upper face. He wears a similar uniform to Ulquiorra, but with a high cut in the jacket that bares his hollow how, which is on his stomach. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a diamond-shpaed guard and a yellow hilt and sheath. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 28, Patros."

Next was man that appears as an older version of Ggio with long black scruffy hair and golden eyes with a scar over his left eye. He wear a similar uniform like Ggio's and his mask remain his similar to Ggio's, but his mask's left fang is gone and his right fang was broken in half. His Zanpakuto take the form of two knuckle blades with spike on each knuckle and blade come out of one end. "I'm Ggio's older brother and Arrancar 23, Leo Vega."

The last was a very tall man with light green eyes and dark brown hair, which is in a hairstyle that of a monk. He also has two green triangle-like lines running through each of his cheeks that form inner circles. His mask remain consist of a large plate across his chin with two horn-line appendages. He wears a standard uniform, which is customized to look like a Chinese garb. His Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with a light purple hilt and sheath with a guard shaped like a half-oval on each side.

"Yo, big guy!" yelled Ikkaku."Your that Arrancar I fought." Poww looked at him saying, "Your that Soul Reaper my counterpart beat. What do you want?" "I never got your name while fight him," said Ikkaku. "I see," said Poww. "I'm Arrancar 25, Choe Neng Poww." Ikkaku could not help to grin. After that Baraggan and his fraccions move to the side.

Next form the portal fifteen figures appeared. The Soul Reapers were surprise to see a big group of Arrancars. The first Arrancar that appeared was a fairly muscular, handsome, young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remain is on left side of his head, which looks like a broken gladiator helmet. He wears a customized uniform, which is a long sleeve jacket with a black line starting at the collar and curving down to his right hip. He also wears white hakama and a black sash. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a black sheath, hilt, and a golden hollow circle guard. His Aspect of Death is Loneliness.

"Before I start, I would like to said that out of all the Espada that I have the most fraccions." As he pointed to all the Arrancars in the portal. "Although Szayel had have a bit more then me, which are gillian level. Unlike Szayel I care about all my fraccion, while Szayel only care about three...I mean one of his fraccion," as Skullak winked at Szayel. Szayel looked surprised because the only other fraccions he secretly like are Lumina and Verona. They are not strong, but very loyal. Szayel also notes that his daughter took a liked for them too. Szayel couldn't help to smile knowing he could trust Skullak with his secret.

"Anyway, I'm the Segunda Beta Espada, Skullak Tuma." He then took a quick bow. The Soul Reapers were confused about him since they never seem some like him before. He seemed to different from half of the other Espada. "Now then, please let my fraccions introduce themselves."

Then four Arrancars appeared and two of them seemed to looked somewhat familiar to Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad. However they just couldn't put their finger on it on who the two were. The other two were a completely mystery and no one knew who they were.

Fist was a rather handsome, silver hair man with three dark blue diamond shaped tattoos above his left eye. He wears a customized uniform with a cape that covers the upper half of his uniform. His mask remain is a crest along the right side of his head and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt and a silver sheath. "I'm Arrancar 17, Aisslinger Wernarr."

Next his a fairly muscular man with brown hair and a dread-locked hairstyle wiht several ornaments at the end of them and an earring on her left ear. He wears a standard uniform and has two purple lined tattoos down his cheeks. His mask remain cover the top of his face with two strange linear emblems between his eyes. His Zanpakuto is a large katana with a dark purple hilt and sheath. "Me, Arrancar 18, Demoura Zodd."

Ichigo, Uryu, and Chad then remember who the two were and looked a bit shocked. The two were the Guardians of the 22nd Underground Passageway, but they look more human like then their counterparts, which mean they are in their sealed forms.

Next was a tall and slender build man with short, light brown hair that is swept back creating peak on both side of his head. He wears a customized uniform that consists of a long, white, double-breasted trench coat that features shoulder straps and is tried using a black belt on his waist, which is adorned with a decorative buckle. He also wears white trousers and trench boots. His mask remain is a three hole mask that cover his left eye. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a gray hilt and a pentagram shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 19, Asgularo Ebern."

Lastly is a man with his eyebrows and hair are black on the right and white on the left side. He also had shoulder length hair too. He wears a customized uniform that consists of a long, white robe, which is over a waist length white robe. A thin blad sash goes from the left epaulette to the right of his waist and white boots. His mask remain are series of circular marks on his face, both above and below his eyes. His Zanpakuto is a katana with a green hilt and a winged-shaped guard. "I'm Arrancar 21, Luders Friegen."

Then two more Arrancars appeared who no one has ever seen before. First was an attractive, young woman with blue hair and amber eyes. Her mask remain was in her hair, which looked like a flower. She wears a customized uniform, which is a dark blue top that exposes her shoulder, arms, most of her back, the side of her chest, and her stomach, which also has several piecing around her bellybutton. Her also wears tight-skin, white leather pants and mid-heel, white out-lined, black shoes. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a saber's guard and a blue hilt. "Greetings, I'm Arrancar 40, Konan."

Next was a tall, muscular man. His mask remain covered his whole head and was shape like a pyramid. He only wears a pair of white, ripped up hakama and white out-line, black boots. His Zanpakuto was the massive blade that he was dragging and the hilt was covered in spikes that pieced throw his hand.

"This is my most powerful fraccion," said Skullak. "Arrancar 44, his name is Pyramid. He not able to talk, but he does move his head around and made hand motion to know if his is listening, right big guy?" ask Skullak. His fraccion nodded his head.

"So how strong is he?" ask Kenpachi. Skullak smiled and said, "Look at his sword's hilt." To all the Soul Reapers, they were surprise because the Arrancar's sword handle was covered in spikes, which pieced through the fraccion's hand. "Out of all the fraccions, Pyramid can't feel pain, but also can't release his sword because his inability to talk," said Skullak.

Then four more Arrancars appeared. First was a teenage girl with long, almost waist-length lime green hair and golden eyes. Her mask remain were on her forehead (which look like the Geass symbol). She wears a customized uniform, which is a white straitjacket with various straps and zippers. It also has a high collar and rather long sleeves the flare outward. Her Zanapkuto is a wakizashi with a light green hilt. She step in front of Skullak and he put his hands on her shoulders. "This is my adoptive daughter, Arrancar 49, Breena 'MacClain' Tuma," said Skullak as his daughter quick bowed. (_C.C. real name belong to draconichero21_)

Next was a beautiful, young woman with short purple hair, purple eyes, and light purple teardrop marking on both of her cheek. Her mask remain are positioned in her hair right above the left side of her forehead and resemble a spiked hairpin. She wears a customized Gothic lolita style uniform with a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-hing boots. She also wears fingerless, evening-style gloves, as well as leg warmers that attack to garters at her thighs. She also has wings on her back too. Her Zanpakuto take the form of a whip with a disc-shaped blade.

Uryu eyes slightly widen because he fought this woman before. She came up to Skullak side and wrap her arms around him. "I'm Arrancar 12, Cirucci 'Sanderwicci' Tuma." She may not be an Espada, but she does have an Aspect of Death, which is Love.

Next was a young woman who had a very huge busty appearance and a large rear giving her a nice womanly appeance. She had short dirty blond hair that was longer too, piercing yellow eyes some freckles on her face. Her mask remain being a jaw piece on the top of her hairline, and her Hollow hole was on her stomach. She wore a nice revealing Arrancar outfit as she wore a sleeveless jacket which showed a good bit of her cleavage and a Hakama that showed a good bit of her hips, thighs, and rear, knee high black boots with white outlines, and black elbow length Zanapkuto was a standard Katana with a yellow hilt and a circular safeguard.

"I'm Lord Skullak's favorite and Arrancar 68, Hiyori Sarugaki." All the Visored looked shocked at her, but Hiyori's jaw dropped at the sight of her Arrancar counterpart with the way she acted and most appeared.

Next was a dark-skin, busty woman with nice curved hips, a nice ghetto rear, long, purple hair and golden eyes. She looked like Yoruichi, but unlike her counterpart she did not have her hair tide in a ponytail. Her mask remain takes the form of a small upper jaw piece that is on her right cheek. She wears a customized uniform, which is a tank top the show off a good amount of her chest, while her shoulders and mid-section are exposed, white gloves that go up to her elbow, a black sash, and a white hakama that shows off her hips. Her Zanpakuto is a kodachi with a black hilt and sheath. Soifon was completely shocked to see an Arrancar version of her mentor. "I'm Arrancar 61, Yoruichi Shihoin."

The next two Arrancar that appeared, were two that Kira and Hisagi did not want to see again. The first was a man with long black hair, dark golden eyes, and had numerous red tattoos across his chest. He uniform is two sleeves on his wrists, a black sash, and a white hakama. His mask remain take the form of a beak like helmet on top his head. His Zanpakuto is a standard red katana with an oval-shpaed guard with a protrusion of four sides. "OH Yeah! I'm Arrancar 22, Avirama Redder and if anyone dares insult Lord Skullak in any way, I would kill them."

The other was a slim, good-looking man with long, flowing blond hair and has light purple marking around his grey eyes. His uniform resembles a Spanish solder. His is customized with shoulder pads, knee-high boots, and knife like protrusion on both his sleeves that extend along the top of his hands. He also wears a hakama in a style with legs parts are tucked into the boots. His mask remain consist of a smooth helmet coving his upper half of his face with yellow eye holes and a row of teeth sewn across his chin like a strap. His Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a pink hilt and a guard that resembles a rapier. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 24, Findor Carias."

After that last two Arrancar appeared. The first was a relatively petite young woman with shoulder-length black hair with a soft look to it, gray eyes, and looked like Soifon, but did not have braids like her counterpart. Her uniform is a customized Arrancar version of the Stealth Force. It was sleeveless and don't cover most of her back. She wears a golden ring round her neck, which hold the top of her uniform and had an open in her chest area to show off her slightly more large chest she had then her counterpart. He wears long, white arm sleeves that stop at her elbow and a black sash around her waist. Her hakama are different in which they completely show off her thighs and also wears white out-lined, black Chinese shoes. Her mask remain cover her lower half of her face like a ninja mask, but has an insect-like appearance to in. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizasi with a yellow hilt reminiscent of a Chinese dao and the guard is shaped as a Hōmonka. She keep it sheathed horizontally behind on her lower back. Soifon was very surprised to see an arrancar version of herself. "Greeting, I'm Arrancar 63, Shaolin Vega." (_see Darkness1999th picture to see her_)

The other was a slim, young man with scruffy black hair with a short braided ponytail and golden eyes. He wears a standard uniform which is customized and partly resembles a mandarin-style jacket with a small opening in the chest area, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, an upturned collar and hakama, which were all white. His shoes resemble traditional martial art training show. His hakama is also slightly different as the legs are rather close-fitting and lack a creases normal hakama have. His mask remain resemble the skull of a saber-tooth tiger that is worn on top of his head like a helmet. His Zanpakuto's hilt resembles a normal katana with a light yellow hilt and a silver oval-shaped guard with a slits going down the middle of both ends and an unusual double-edged straight blade that squares off. "I'm Arrancar 26, Ggio Vega." Soifon was completely shocked to see that her counterpart was married to the Arrancar she killed. After that Skullak and his fraccions moved off the side.

Next from the Garganta seven figure appeared. The first Arrancar was a young man long, spiky orange hair and yellow eyes with black sclera and looked like Ichigo, but a bit older. His mask remain rest on the top right side of his face and had a broken horn. He wears a similar uniform to Grimmjow's, but his jacket is closed, expect for part of it the exposes his chest, which show his hollow hole in the middle of his chest. His Zanpakuto is a daitō with a white blade, a white hilt and sheath, the cross guard has a four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, and a short length chain at the end of the hilt. His Aspect of Death is Power.

Ichigo was not to surprised, since if there were different dimensions he probably would have been a hollow/arrancar. "I'm the Primera Beta Espada, Ichigo Shirosaki." Most the Soul Reapers looked worry, since they knew what Ichigo can do and if his Arrancar counterpart is as strong as him, then they might have a problem. "Now then let my fraccions/framily introduce themselves."

The first was a young woman with black hair, violet eyes with black sclera, and looked like an older and more curved version of Rukia. Her mask remain was a snowflake clip in her hair. She wears a standard customized uniform with a jacket with a v-neck, black cuffs, and a short coattail. She also wears a white hakama and a black sash. Her Zanpakuto took form of a pure white katana with a white blade, hilt, and sheath. The guard is shaped as a hollow snowflake.

"I'm Arrancar 66, Rukia Shirosaki." Both Ichigo and Rukia looked surprised to see their arrancar counterparts were married.

The next two Arrancar were two girls. One had black hair and dark gray eyes with black sclera. Her mask remain cover her jawline and looked like the lower jaw of a shark. She also looked like Karin. She wears a customized uniform that looks like a sailor fuku. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark blue hilt and a guard in the shape of a shark's jaws. "I'm arrancar 78, Karin Shirosaki."

The other had short, light brown hair and dark brown eyes with black sclera. Her mask remain took the from of a helmet that is shaped like a tiger. She also looked like Yuzu. She wears a customized uniform that looks like a sailor fuku. Her Zanapkuto is a katana with a light orange hilt and a cat-like eye shaped guard. "Hello, I'm Arrancar 79, Yuzu Shirosaki." Ichigo could not believe that his sisters were Arrancars.

Next was a woman with long, wavy, light brown hair, dark brown eye, and looked like Ichigo's mom. Her mask remain was a fox-like masquerade mask. She wears a standard female uniform and her Zanpakuto is a katana with a dark orange hilt and the guard was shaped like a Quincy cross. "Greetings, I'm Arrancar 39, Masaki Shirosaki." Ichigo was start to finally loss it. He could not believe that his mom was also an Arrancar too.

Next was a young woman with black hair, brown eyes, and looked like Tatsuki. Her mask remain was on both of her cheeks and looked like the upper fanged jaw of a wild beast. She wears a customized uniform with a white tank top, a white scarf around her neck, white, elbow length gloves, white skin tight pants, and black martial art shoes. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt and and claw shaped guard. She also carries several throwing draggers too. Ichigo and his friends were shocked at this. "I'm Lord Ichigo most loyal fraccion, Arrancar 45, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Lastly was a teenage girl with shoulder-length, pink hair, dark pink eyes, and looked like an older version of Yachiru. Her mask remain was on the left side of the head, which looks like a cat ear and goes round her left eye. She wears a standard uniform and her Zanpakuto is a katana with a pink hilt, the guard is in the shape of a five-petal flower, and a purple sheath. She jump up and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hello I'm Lord Ichi most powerful fraccion, Arrancar 43, Yachiru Kusajishi." Kenpachi for some reason could tell that Yachiru counterpart was stronger then the other and was a little worried about his own lieutenant. After that Ichigo and his fraccions move to the side.

Finally for the portal the last five Arrancar appeared. The first was a handsome man with wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and had a faded goatee. He wears a typical uniform, which is a white jacket outlined in back, though altered with the collar upturned. A black sash is worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. He also wears white gloves. His hollow hole is on his sternum. His mask remain consist of a fanged bottom jaw that is position on his neck like a necklace. He was equipped with a standard katana with a pewter-colored rectangular guard with a small protrusions on each corner and a sun-like design wrapped around the hilt's collar. The hilt is yellow and the sheath is metallic-gold. His Aspect of Death is Solitude. Shunsui was smile to see the Espada he fought against again. "Hi, I'm the Primera Alpha Espada, Coyote Starrk."

Next was a young girl with light green hair and right eye is light pink. She wears a white briefs with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-length, fur-line boots. Her hollow was positioned in the center of her stomach. Her mask remain is a helmet with two horn on top of her head. The left horn looks like it has been cut off and the left half of her mask covered her left eye. She is equipped with a scimiter with a standard katana hilt and an oblong guard. "This is-", but before Starrk could finish the girl kick him in his leg and yelled, "I can introduce myself. I'm Lilynette Gingerback."

Then a hand came on her shoulder and a calm voice said, "Please calm down Lilynette." She became quiet and said softly, "Yes mom." The Arrancar was a slim, youthful, young woman with long black hair, which is pinned back, light blue eyes with a deep tint of violet, wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them, and looked like Nanao, however is a bit more busty the her Soul Reapers counterpart. She wears a customized uniform, which is a one piece outfit, which shows a good amount of her chest and completely shows off her shoulders, thighs, hips, and a fair amount of her rear. She wears separate long white sleeves with a black lines and thigh-length white boots with black outlines. Her mask remain was on the right side of her head with goes up and gives a curved back horn on the top of her head and the mask also continues down across her jaw-line giving a dragon-like lower jaw appearances. Her Zanpakuto is a wakizashi with black hilt and a rectangular guard decorated with a diamond-shape on its corners and a question-mark shape on its broad sides. (_look at darthewise picture of her and Isane_)

Shunsui and lieutenant Ise looked surprised. Ise was more shocked at her counterpart and her glasses fogged up a bit and blushed too at her counterparts outfits. Starrk put his arm around her and smiled saying, "'This beautiful woman is my wife, Arrancar 65, Nanao Starrk." To Lilynette she was more of a mother to her. After that the three moved off to the side.

The last two Arrancars were two Yamamoto know well. The first was a man with yellow eyes, long turquoise hair, and has a Spanish accent. His mask remain was on his right cheek, it appears to be the upper jaw, but it extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. His hollow hole was in the middle of his chest. He wears basic Arrancar uniform, but with a red belt worn just underneath his black sash. His Zanpakuto is a basic katana with a hourglass-shpaed guard. His Aspect of Death is Arrogance.

The other was a boy with light blond hair and bright purple eyes. His mask remain consist a three-point tiara on top of his head. He wears a customized uniform with a jacket with a hole in the middle that show off his hollow in the center of his chest. His uniform also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves. His Zanpakuto is a large purple sword strapped to his back, which is about as tall as him. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than a common katana, although the familiar weaving is present, while the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. From a back view the sheath represents a zweihander or claymore.

"I'm the Cero Alpha Espada, Arturo Plateado and this is my fraccion, Arrancar 77, Wonderweiss Margela and unlike his counterpart he is not a mod arrancar." After that they move to the side.

Aizen moved the center of his Espada again. The Soul Reapers were worry about how strong all the Espada and their fraccions were all together. "Now Soul Reapers you have a week before we attack, so you all better train before we return," said Aizen. Then Aizen, the Espada, and fraccions went back into the Garganta and it closed. The Soul Reapers all looked worry. Then Ichigo said, "Guys I think we should start training. They seem a lot stronger then the other Arrancar we fought before." Everyone nodded and couldn't help to agree.


	2. When Swords met Knights

**21 Espada**

_When Swords met Star Knights!_

**Note! Before starting this go back to the first chapter because I brought in some more Arrancars Ok. I hope you all enjoy the meeting between two of the best Bleach organizations. **

Somewhere in a dimension called Schatten Berelch, stood an ice palace called the Silbern. This was were the Quincy Empire called the Vandenreich live. They have been in this shadow realm collecting reishi and waiting for them moment to strike against the Seireitei and all the Soul Reapers, but thing had to been push back a bit because of the all the powerful fighting in Soul Society know then before the Winter War.

In the throne room, was the Father of the Quincy and Emperor, Juha Bach. He appeared as a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbones. He has long black hair, which reaches to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He has well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has the Wandenreich symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left with a single large button. He carries a version of the Quincy Cross, consisting of five points, which forms part of an elaborate, circular medal featuring a number of stars and a descending striped ribbon. This is attached to the left side of his trench coat, so it is often concealed beneath his cloak.

He was a God-like figure to his followers and warriors and was very powerful. He was the one that gave his elites powers with his abilities of Soul Distribution. When a Quincy drink his blood, they are engraved with a letter or Schrift and give a power based on that letter.

Juha was sitting and thinking of a plan to attack the Soul Society, since a few things changed and he need to alter his plans a bit. However, the rumor of Arrancars coming into the picture and wanting to fight the Soul Reapers made thing tricky, since Juha and most of his Quincy are carving for battle.

Then suddenly a Soldat, one of the hundreds of soldiers come in and kneed before his lord and bowed. "Your Majesty there it something urgent that I me inform you about."

Juha looked at his soldier and said, "What is it?" "Well, your Majesty a black portal I believe called a Garganta that Hollows and Arrancars use and a large group of Arranars make through and are surround by use Soldat, but their leader is telling that he wish to speak to you sir."

Juha slightly looked surprised and thought for a few moments before saying, "Have everyone meat in the meeting room and have the our guest brought their too." The Soldet nodded and ran off, while Juha stood and when to the meeting room as his elite warriors get words of this and come too.

After a while, in the large meeting room Juha and his elites called the Stern Ritters with many Soldeten were waiting for the Arrancars to come. Soon the Arrancar army come through the door with Soldet bring them, but not of the Arrancars attacked or did anything, since the arrived.

Leading the Espada and fraccions was of course Aizen very clam and collective. Once all were in, Juha looked surprised and said, "Sōsuke Aizen, I heard that you were dead."

"Oh the Aizen from this dimension is, I'm from a different dimension and Soul King there. With the help of my Arrancars Amy, my Espada were able to defeat the Zero Squad so that I could kill the Soul King and take over." All the Quincy and even Juha was shocked and surprised at hearing this.

"Though I must ask who are all of you, since in our dimension their were no place like this there," said Aizen. Juha then said, "We are the Quincy Empire called the Vandenriech. However, I would like to know how you discovered our shadow realm."

Next to speak was Szayel and he said, "Well, after getting more counterpart lab fix up and being in the Soul Society, I slightly sense something and after using some of my equipment, I discovered that reishi was getting absorbed in the shadow. After doing the math and pinpointing everything, I discovered this realm and after a day was about to make a Garganta open up here for us to come."

All the Quincy were again shocked and surprised by this. Juha the asked, "Why are you here?" Aizen smirked and said, "To make an alliance of course."

Again the Quincy were shocked to hear the Arrancars want to work with them. "Why would you do that?" asked Juha.

"Well, the only reason we come what because we were bored and wanted to fight some powerful opponents and come here," said Aizen. "Since after all we completely defeated the Soul Society from our dimension, but are about to keep thing in balance still. We wish to help you group out, since you play to do the same thing we did and would like to work together."

"So what is it in for your group?" asked Juha. "Nothing at all," said Aizen. "We just wish to fight and what every your group like to do to Soul Society is all yours."

Juha thought about it and nodded seen this would be a bad thing at all. "Very well, I expect with working with you and your Arrancars." Most of the Quincy which were the Stern Ritter were shocked at what their Majesty just said, but after thinking about it, they did seen that mad about it and still remain quiet.

Very well then, I guess introduction are in order then," said Aizen. "Like i said before, I'm Sōsuke Aizen the Soul King. Now allow the Espada to introduce themselves and their fraccions." Juha and the Stern Ritter nodded and look to all and wait to met who everyone was.

"I'm Espada # Ten and the Fire Dragoness, Sayuri Yamura. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 48, 58, 59, and 88. They are the Lady of the Wind, Surippu Sutorimu, the Black Widow, Burakku Wido, the Hawk Warrior, Earaza Redder, and the Huntress Spider, Airachind Spidex."

Many of the men look at the good looking women, while one of the Stern Ritter with a mohawk said, "So you power is over fire huh?" Sayuri nodded, which made the man smirk.

"I'm the Beta Zero Espada and the Beast of Rage, Yammy Llargo. His is my fraccion, Arrancar 35 and my Loyal Dog, Kukkapūro."

Two of the Ritter Sterns looked at him. One being a very tall man and the other wore a luchador mask.

"I'm Beta Espada # Nine and the Dragon Warrior of Dignity, Gantenbainne Mosqueda."

The Stern Ritter looked at him was one with a scar on the left side of his mouth.

"_We are the Alpha Ninth Espada and_ **the only Arrancar that can evolve with limit,**_ the Great Devour of Hollows_**, Aaroniero Arruruerie.**"

Many of the Stern Ritters look at the masked Espada confused, since they were hearing two voices.

"I'm the Beta Eighth Espada, Captain of the Exequias, and the Tree of Limited Executioners, Rudobon Chelute."

The Stern Rittler that looked at him was one with glass and wield a saber.

"I'm designated as Alpha Espada # Eight and the Brilliant Scientist, Szayel Aporro Granz. This is my leading fraccion, my daughter, and the Toxic Moth , Arracnar 60, Nemu Granz."

"I'm the Beta Seventh Espada and the Dancing Whirlwind, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 36 and 31. They are the strong Sound Dragonfly, Fran Santonio and the Strong Kicking and Hyper Grasshopper, Mashiro Kuna."

The Luchador Stern Ritter look at him with interest and grinned too.

"I'm Alpha Espada # Seven and the Witch Doctor of Intoxication Amor , Zommari Rureaux."

One of the Stern Ritter on a floating disk grinned as he like this Espada.

"I'm the Beta Sixth Espada and the Eight Arm Fighter of Vanity, Luppi Antenor."

"I'm Alpha Espada # Six and the Panther of Destruction, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 32. They are the Ten Bladed Claws Earwig, Shawlong Kufang, the Flaming, Erupting Volcano, Edrad Liones, the Giant, Nakeem Grindina, the Piecing Bull, Yylfordt Granz, the Diamond Skin Serpent, Di-Roy Linker, and the fearsome Hammerhead, Rey Tiburon."

"I'm the Beta Fifth Espada and the Demoness Ray, Retsu Unohana. This are my fraccions, Arracnar 51 and 52. They are the Whale Sisters, Isane Lindocruz and Kiyone Kotetsu."

"I'm Alpha Espada # Five and the Most Powerful Esapda of all with the more hardest Hierro. The Unstoppable Prey Mantis that will kill all in a fight, Nnoita Gigla. Also this is my fraccion, the Loyal Wart, Arrancar 50, Tesla Lindocruz."

Most of the Stern Ritters rolled their eyes are hearing this, since this Espada had a big ego.

"I'm the Beta Fourth Espada and the Ice Dragon King, Torshiro Hitsugaya. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 62 and 64. They are my loyal Butterfly and Wild Cat, Momo Hinamoro and Rangiku Matsumoto."

"I'm Alpha Espada # Four and the Demon Bat, Ulquiorra Cifer. This is my wife Arrancar 53, the Demoness Angel, Orihime Cifer. Also this if my wife personal servant the will do anything for her, the Pterodactyl Arrancar 76, Chizuru Honshō."

One of the Stern Ritter that wears a mask with spike on this looked at the Espada with a bit of interests.

"I'm the Beta Third Espada and the Centaur Knight, Nelliel Tu Jeagerjaquez. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 42, 41, 37, 38, 33, and 34. They are strong Tiki, Dondochakka Birstanne, loyal Beetle, Pesche Guatiche, the Fire and Lighting Twin Dragons, Yin and Yang Tachibana, the Poisonous Centipede, Loly Aivirrne, and the Venomous Scorpion, Menoly Granz."

"I'm Alpha Espada # Three and the Shark Queen, Tia Hitsugaya. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 57, 54, 55, 56, 46, 47, 67, and 70. They are my son, the Machine Prince, Sheelal Harribel, his wife and the Fighting Doe, Emilou 'Apacci' Harribel, the Golden Lioness, Franceska 'Mila-Rose' Redder, the White Snake, Cyan 'Sung-sun' Carias, the Rampaging She Beast Kukaku Shiba, the Princess of the Roses, Riruka Dokugamine, the Beast of Smoke, Jackie Tristan, and the Black Shocking Eel, Ikumi Unagiya."

The five female Stern Ritters look at this two Espada and fraccions with interests.

"I'm the Emperor, Apha Espada # Two, the Great Skull Emperor, and the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn. This are my powerful and loyal fraccions, Arrancar 20, 29, 27, 30, 28, 23, and 25. They are... sigh... the Beautiful and Fabulous, Charlotte Chuhlhourne, the hard Hierro Boar, Aldegor, the Mighty Mammoth, Nirgge Parduoc, the skilled Hedgehog, Menis, the strong Gyrfalcon, Patros, the Master of Stealth and Assassinations, the Tiger of Sheath, Leo Vega and the powerful Giant Whale, Choe Neng Poww."

"I'm the Beta Second Espada and the undefeatable Gladiator, Skullak Tuma. This are my fraccions, Arrancar 17, 18, 19, 21, 40, 44, 49, 12, 68, 61, 22, 24, 63, and 26. They are the Sniper Raven, Aisslinger Wernarr, the Muscles Giant, Demoura Zodd, the Weapon Spider, Asgularo Ebern, the Wind Warrior, Luders Friegen, the Angel, Konan, the unstoppable Killer, Pyramid, my daughter and the Witch, Breena 'MacClain' Tuma, my wife and the Swallow of Love, Cirucci 'Sanderwicci' Tuma, the Loyal, Crazy, and Wild Baboon, Hiyori Sarugaki, the Wild She-Cat of Stealth, Yoruichi Shihoin, the Sky Battle Eagle Warrior, Avirama Redder, the Smart and Clever Crab Warrior, Findor Carias, the Stinging Two Strike Hornet, Shaolin Vega, and the Swift Tiger Warrior, Ggio Vega."

Many of the Stern Ritters had had their own thoughts about this Espada and his army of fraccions.

"I'm Beta Espada # One and the Powerful Demon Warrior, Ichigo Shirasaki. This is my family of fraccions, Arrancar 66, 78, 79, 39, 43, 45. They are my wife the Snow Princess, Rukia Shirosaki, my sisters the Shark and Tigress, Karin and Yuzu Shirosaki, my mother the Fox Archer, Masaki Shirosaki, the Pink Feline Beast, Yachiru Kusajishi, and my most loyal Wild Beast, Tatsuki Arisawa."

Juha was a bit surprised by this and didn't think he would see an Arrancar version of Ichigo.

"We are Alpha Espada # One and the Lone Wolfs, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback. This is my wife Arrancar 65 and the Black Dragoness, Nanao Starrk."

I'm the Alpha Espada Zero Espada and the Immortal Phenix, Arturo Plateado. This is my fraccion, Arrancar 77 and the Extinguisher of Fire, Wonderweiss Margela."

After all the Arrancars finished, it was Juha and the Stern Ritters turn to introduce themselves.

"I am Juha Bach, the Father of the Quincy, Emperor of the Vachenriech, and A 'the Almighty'. I can understand anyone power as long I can see what they can do. Now let my Stern Ritters, my elites introduce themselves."

First was a tall young man with a thin build and long blonde hair, which descends past his shoulders. He had light green eyes. His usual attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a thigh-length trench coat, along with white trousers and shoes. He also wields a long-handled cruciform broadsword.

"I am Stern Ritter B 'the Balance', Jugram Haschwalth. I can Balance out the Powers of anything."

Out of all the Espada, Skullak looked at him with interests because he was both skilled and power at first look and his power sound interesting to fight against to see what he can do.

Next was something that Arrancars were not such was it was. It wears a long white cloak fastened at the front with three buttons and with a black, six-pronged cross on its side. The cloak obscures its face with shadow, leaving glowing yellow eyes.

The Stern Ritter said, "..." However none of the Arrancars understood what it was saying and were confused. However, Haschwalth answered and said, "This is Stern Ritter C 'the Compulsory', Pernida Parnkgjas. It can contort things." Of course no one said anything because they still didn't under what this Stern Ritter was.

Next was a man with medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. He had blue eyes. In addition to his customized Stern Ritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. He has a thin face with pronounced cheekbones and markings running from the ends of his eyebrows to the corners of his eyes.

"I'm Stern Ritter D 'the Death Dealing', Askin Nakk Le Vaar. I can control the Lethal Dose of any substance. "

Most the Arrancars look as him and someone said, "Wow and I though Dordoni had a long name."

Another Arrancar said, "Also why do he look like Lord Aizen?" Everyone look at both Aizen and Askin see some similarities, but no one said anything.

Next was a slender young girl with long, light purple, straight hair and purple eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.

"I'm Stern Ritter E 'the Explode', Bambietta Basterbine. Whatever, put my reishi in become a bomb."

Few of the male Arrancars snicker quietly about her name and her power meaning, while some of the female Arrancars took a liking to her.

Next was a man with long, black hair and black eyes with visibly white pupils. He also has dark fingernails. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, an ankle-length trench coat with very many buttons on its front and sleeves, and black boots, as well as black fingerless gloves with spikes on the wrists. He wears a dark mask, which obscures the lower half of his face and features four spikes running down its center.

"I'm Stern Ritter F 'the Fear', Äs Nödt. I came make all live things experience Fear!"

A few Arrancars were creepy out with the sound of his voice, wile other just look at him see him was a scare man.

Next was a petite young girl with chin length blonde hair and golden eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She also had a heart container on the lower back too.

"I'm Stern Ritter G 'the Glutton', Liltotto Lamperd." She was also had something to eat in her hand too. "I can eat anything."

Everyone looked her at her, but Aaroniero was the one with a bit more interests in her then all the other Arrancars, since their alway the kid in every group.

Next was a young man that keeps his hair in a long, dark pink Mohawk and wears a pair of earrings, some of which resemble nuts and screws. He also had light red eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, gloves, and pants which are cropped just above a pair of military boots. He wears a thin chain with the Vandenreich emblem attached to it around his neck and black armbands around his biceps, with a skull and cross bones design on it.

"I'm Stern Ritter H 'the Heat', Bazz-B. My Flame of Fire are the most powerful and burn all."

The Arrancars look at him as one said," So your basically the fire guy of the group." Bazz-B didn't like that and glared at who dared mocked him, but couldn't find one it was. While Grimmjow grinned see this was someone he would like to test out in a fight.

Next was a fairly slim man with narrow brown eyes and short, black hair, with pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded cloak, a trench coat-like gi ending just past his waist with a black sash, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also has a pair of claws with four curved blades, which he wears on the back of both wrists.

"I'm Stern Ritter I 'the Iron', Cang Du. I can cover my body in Iron itself."

Again Skullak look at him and could see another skilled and strong warrior again. He smirked see that there would be some Quincy here that he would like to work with.

Next was a man who had his black hair, with a bit more that is bit long on the right side of his head. He has round spectacles that feature an in-built two-way radio in their frame. He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak. A Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side and also wield an ornate military saber.

"I'm the first Jagdarmee Hunting Captain and Stern Ritter J 'the Jail' Kirge Opie. I can trap all others then fellow Quincy in a Prison."

Rudobon looked at him with a bit of interest. See he also was Captain of a side group too like him.

Next member gave the Arrancars a shocked because what they were see was either a robot or cyborg. He was tall individual who wears a knight helmet which conceals his entire head and has single, glowing blue optic. At the front of the helmet has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. He wears a white, high collar cloak. However, he had it open which revealed his many extendable, tendril-like appendages. He has a broad upper torso and wears armor plating on his shoulders, upper back and torso, forearms, and hips. The armor also serves as a cover for his weaponry.

"I am know as Stern Ritter K 'the Knowledge' BG9. I can scan any being and know everything on how anyone abilities works."

Most the Arrancars like surprised at him, but Sheelal took interests in see a robotic Quincy.

Next is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, white beard that encloses his mouth and forms an upside-down V shape. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses. He wears pointed shoes, a white sweatshirt, a long white cape with the Vandenreich emblem on the back, and white pants. He was sits on a floating dome-shaped basket that serves as his mode of transportation. He also carried a coiled, caduceus-like staff, the top of which is adorned with a large, wide-open eye with long eyelashes and small, spread wings on either side of the eye.

"I'm Stern Ritter L 'the Love', Pepe Waccabrada. I can make anything with a heart love me and do what I said."

Zommari seen to be the only one the took an interests in him and felt like both of their power are the same in a way.

Next is a muscular man with blonde, shoulder-length hair. He wears a winged helmet and a white cloak fastened at the front with three button and with a black, six-pronged cross on the side. He had it open and underneath his cloak, he wears a red cape attached to his shoulders by two pins, gauntlets on either arm, black pants with an X-shaped belt, and shinguards with circles near the top. He carried a large, circular shield on his left forearm. Sheathed in it was a black, double-edged sword with a black hilt. Its guard is V-shaped and has a star in the center.

"I'm Stern Ritter M 'the Miracle', Gerard Valkyrie. I can make Miracles happen whenever I like."

All the Arrancars have mixed thoughts about him. Half thought it was cool and powerful, while other question why did he look like Thor.

Next was a middle aged man that had light brown, swept back hair and a full mustache. He has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. He had brown eyes too. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes. Also like most of the other Stern Ritters, he wore a Sanrei Glove on his hand.

"I'm Stern Ritter N, Robert Accutrone."

Next is a broad, towering individual, standing at almost twice the height of the average person, with black hair which extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. He had grey eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes. He also wore a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end. He also possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. A number of other Stern Ritters had one of these Medallion too.

"I'm Stern Ritter O 'the Overkill', Driscoll Berci. The more things I kill the more powerful I will become."

Nnoitra was the one interested in him and grinned see another person that like to kill.

Next is a tall and well-endowed girl of slender build. She is light white-skinned with long wavy purplish-pink hair and short bangs that frame her forehead and purplish-pink eyes. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large purple bow with a white Vandenreich symbol around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways.

"Hello, I'm Stern Ritter P 'the Power', Meninas McAllon. I have superhuman strength."

Nelliel seemed to like the girl, since she seen to have a few similar traits they have.

Next is a relatively slender woman. Her hair is mostly short and blonde, but the right side of her bangs are longer and black. She had orange eyes. Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.

"I'm Stern Ritter Q 'the Question', Berenice Gabrielli. I can make all question about themselves."

Next is far larger and more muscular than the average man, with a dark complexion and white hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers. His attire is a variation upon the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.

"I'm Stern Ritter R 'the Roar', Jerome Guizbatt. I have powerful super sonic screams."

Yammy seemed to grinned liking this man on the way he appeared.

Next was a man with a very large, muscular build and has a mustache. He had light blue eyes. He wears the standard Stern Ritter uniform, with the addition of a luchador mask covering most of his head and face, leaving his chin and nose exposed. His mask has a star pattern on the forehead and thick markings around his eyes, nose and cheeks. In addition, he wears a wrestler champion's belt with a large round buckle rather than the standard Vandenreich belt buckle. The buckle bears the Wandenreich insignia. Also with him is a short, chubby, bespectacled bald man too.

"Greeting All, I'm Stern Ritter S 'the SuperStar', Mask De Masculine and this is my biggest fan James. The cheers of the crowd make me more stronger."

The Arrancars look at him with mixed feeling, but Dordoni seem to smiled like this guy.

Next is a tall and well-endowed woman, with long, green hair. She has green eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, thunderbolt shaped eyebrows. Her attire is a heavily modified and revealing variation of the regular Stern Ritter's white uniform, consisting of the typical double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a love heart attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, and a pair of ankle-height shoes.

"Hello boys, I'm Stern Ritter T 'the Thunderbolt', Candice Catnipp. I have control over lighting bots."

Many of the men could keep their eyes off her, while most of the women glared at her on the way her dressed. Only Harribel seemed to be calm and interested in this Quincy.

Next was a dark-skin man that has long, black hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, are covered by a smooth mask with a reflective surface. His attire is a variation of the usual Stern Ritter uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, revealing a small shirt beneath which leaves his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wears a pair of white, high-waisted pants and boots, and has a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.

"What's up all, I'm Stern Riiter U 'the Understand', NaNaNa Najahkoop. I can used stand anyone power after study them after a period of time."

None of the Arrancars knew what to say about this man at all, if it was either his appearance or mostly his name.

Next is a short, elderly-looking man who has big, white hair. His lips do not fully close, exposing large teeth. He had aqua colored eyes. His legs appear to be disproportionately short to his torso. He wears glasses and has a lazy right eye. He wears a head adornment which is attached to four points on his face. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's uniform, consisting of a hooded trench coat.

"I'm Stern Ritter V 'the Vanishing Point', Guenael Lee. I can make my essence vanish right before your very eyes and slip right out of your minds."

Next to him was a boy that has a child-like appearance, with messy blond hair, youthful features, and red eyes. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a loose trench coat featuring a hood and a high collar.

"Actually, he's just a creation of my imagination. I'm Stern Ritter V 'the Visonary', Gremmy Thoumeaux. I can make anything I imagine real."

Everyone seemed shocked about this and question how powerful this kid was. Baraggan seen to narrow his eye at him.

Next is a young man with long, shaggy black hair and two tongues. He had neon green eyes. He wears a white, double-breasted, collarless trenchcoat and is also barefoot.

"I'm Stern Ritter W 'the Wind', Nianzol Weizol. I can twisth and turn all attackth that came at me."

Next is a dark-skinned young man with short white hair and a black mark shaped like a crosshair over his left eye, which is constantly shut. While his right eye was light purple. Underneath a long white cloak that is open, he wears white gloves; a light-colored, sleeveless shirt with a furred pauldron on his right shoulder; white pants; white pant legs with missing sections near his calves which are attached to his shirt; and light-colored shoes. He wears a white, furred, bicorn on his head with a small Vandenreich emblem on either side.

On his back was a large black rifle that he carries on his back underneath his cloak, but everyone could see it. Its forestock is mostly covered in white fur, except for a section on the underside near the end of the forestock. The end of the long barrel has a black, plus-shaped extension on it, and the stock is composed of two long, triangular protrusions.

"I'm Stern Ritter X 'the X-Axis', Lille Barro. I can piece through anything that is between my muzzle and target."

Starrk was the one interest in him, believe he was a very skilled marksmen.

Next is a tall and rather slender individual with golden-yellow eyes. His head is completely bald, and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering which is surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

"I'm Stern Ritter Y 'the Yourself', Loyd Lloyd. I can take on anyone appearance and powers."

Next to him was his twin brother. Who is a tall and rather slender individual with goden-yellow eyes, whose head is completely bald and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering further surrounded by a dark-colored trim. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.

"You meet my older brother, so I'm the youngest one. I'm Stern Ritter Y 'the Yourself' too, Royd Lloyd. I can take on anyone appearance, personality, and memories."

All the Arrancars looked at both of the brother and didn't seem much of a difference in them other then Loyd was a bit more taller then Royd.

Next was a girl that has blue eyes and long, black hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Vandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head.

"Oh Hello ladies, I'm Stern Ritter Z 'the Zombie', Giselle Gewelle. I can make anyone alive and dead into zombies."

Most of the women didn't like that way she was looking at them and were a bit nervous.

Lastly is a slender man with blonde, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath this. He was holding several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Vandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem.

"I'm the last of the Stern Ritters, names Shaz Domino."

After all introduce themselves on both side, they were looking and examining each other on how all appeared and feel to them.

"Since I promise a week to be ready for us, I think we could team up member of our Espada and Stern Ritter to get to know each other better so the can fight together as a team later," said Aizen.

Juha thought about it and said, "Yea, I don't see a problem with that at all. I good way for my Stern Ritter to get stronger for our invasion later after your Arrancars have their fun."

Aizen nodded, but Skullak asked, "Before be do that I need to say, it seem several of your Stern Ritters have a weapons, while the other don't."

"Well, we Quincy are master of Reishi Manipulation, which we primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with our own spiritual energy to form any weapons we like," explain Haschwalth.

"I see, we also have something called our Resurrección," said Skullak. "It our final form to go into to regain our true hollow powers and abilities again."

"I see, we along have something a bit similar like that," said Haschwalth. "Ours is called Vollständig, which be go into our final Holy form."

"Interesting, I guess neither side can show off you true form, but see all can see our Zanpakuto, so can you rest of your Stern Ritters that have shown your weapon yet, let us see them?" asked Skullak.

Juha, Haschwalth, and all the Stern Ritters that didn't have their weapons out didn't see any problem with that and nodded and did so.

Juha started and manifested a ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird.

Aizen looked at the weapon, see it was quite impressive to him.

Askin drew out a long bow for his bracer. Its handle is composed of several circles joined by light-colored bands.

Bambietta manifests a short ornate broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar.

Äs Nödt manifests several luminous thorns floating around him.

Several Arracnars were quite interesting with the weapons they were see.

Liltotto hit her heart container on her back and popping out was her Reishi Heart Bow that has a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The entire length of the bow resembles a closed set of jaws with jagged teeth, similar to a bear trap.

Meninas hit her heart container on the front of her belt and popping out was her Reishi Heart Bow. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it.

Candice hit her heart container on the side of her belt and popping out was her Reishi Heart Bow. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts.

Giselle hit her heart container on the side of her belt and popping out was her Reishi Heart Bow. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones.

Most the female Arrancars look at their bows with interest.

Guenael manifests a dagger.

Bazz-B created a long crossbow with a handle shaped like that of a handgun.

Robert manifests a powerful handgun pistol.

No one careed about Guenael, while several was impressive with Bazz-B, while Starrk was interested with Robert seeing another gun wielder.

Lastly BG9 manifests a large, ten-barreled minigun emblazoned with the Vandenreich's emblem.

This shocked a lot of the Arrancars at they were looking at his minigun.

After all the Stern Ritters were done, Juha said, "Now my Stern Ritters team up with an Espada and get to now them. Me and Aizen have things to take about." Aizen nodded and the two leaders walked out to talk about things and future things.

Haschwalth step forward first and look at all the Espada, but when to Skullak. "I with to talk with your, since you a power and smart warrior."

"Indeed, the same could be that same for you," said Skullak. He open an Garaganta and said, "I think it was be best if half of us stay here and the other have go to Las Noches, since we don't what our palace be taken over with us knowing, since all that is there are Rudobon's Calaveras."

"Very well, but I make stay in our Silbern if you understand?" asked Haschwalth.

"Indeed I do, since I'm the same with Las Noches, but I trust my fellow comrades that will go their to keep it safe," said Skullak. Haschwalth nodded and the two when off with Skullak's fraccions following them, but Skullak stop, since well, there are more Stern Ritters then Espada and some of them might pick more then one.

Pernida step forward next as the Arracnars look at it wonder who it would it. Pernida pointed at Ichigo, which he was surprised, but didn't seem to mind at all.

Askin when next and said, "Now who should I team up with?"

Bambietta rolled her eyes and said, "Probably take you an hour to pick someone." She when to Sayuri and want to team up with this fire dragoness, since she interest her.

Askin sighed and just to when to Szayel, since he was smart and want to team up with someone that smart too.

Äs Nödt was next and step forward and stood before Ulquiorra. Both started at each other without emotions and both just nodded.

Liltotto was next and she when to Nelliel to team up wtih. Though poor Aaroniero was a bit down about it.

Next was Bazz-B and he grinned at he step forward and stood before Grimmjow, who was grinned to. "Well, can't wait to fight your in training. My fire will burn you to ash."

"Ha, yea right," said, Grimmjow. "My claws will tear you apart." Both still argued with each other stating who was better and stronger.

Next was Cang Du step forward and stood next to Gantenbainne. Skullak was a bit surprised, but was Ok with this.

Kirge was next and stood before Rudobon and said, "So you're a Captain too?"

"Indeed, I am Hunter Squad Captain," said Rudobon. "I'm Captain of the Execution Squad. Which mean our job are not to different." Kirge nodded and both continue to talk.

BG9 step forward and when to Skullak because he scan all the Espada and something about Skullak was different then for the other that he couldn't understand or detect.

Next Pepe floated over and stop before Zommari, since both are quite the same in several way, but most with their powers.

Gerard was the next one to go to Skullak, since he could see the Espada as a warrior to test out to fight against as a worthy opponent to test out to see how powerful he was.

Robert when next and it was Starrk who waved him over to talk. Robert was over and Starrk said, "So you a gun too huh? Well, I quiet a skilled gunslinger myself went I use my release form." Robert was a bit surprised and would like to test Starrk out on how good he is was to him.

Driscoll was next and pick Nnoitra, since both were like to fight and kill. Both also wanted to test each other strength in battle to see who is stronger.

Meninas step forward and when to Nelliel too. Since after all both of them have some similar of in each other. Though Nelliel also want to test out how strong Meninas is too.

Berenice was next and when to talk to Luppi, since well he was one of the few didn't had anyone to team up with and she didn't mind at all.

Jerome was to Yammy, since both are beastly fighters and seem to be strong too. Though they would test each other strength out too.

Next was both Mask and James and when to Dordoni, Mashiro, and Fran. Since both were more of that caring to their partners and were funny too. Both seen to like to do their own pose too.

Next was Candice and she pick to getting to know Tia more, since she was one that didn't seem to mind showing of her body like Candice. So she thought this would be an interesting time getting to know the Esapda.

Next NaNaNa step forward and just when with Zommari, since he seen to be the only one that didn't seem to be annoy or looking at him with questionable look.

Next Guenael when to King Baraggan, since well both were old, but have very powerful abilities. Baraggan didn't seen to mind at all, since Guenael want to get away from Gremmy.

Gremmy step for and stood before Arturo and said, "You must be the strongest of the Espada. So as the strongest Stern Ritter, I will team up with you."

Arturo didn't say anything, but nodded, thought he still question the power of this kid, since after all being about to imagine anything is a power that it not to take on likely and he don't know the type of thing Gremmy could do, since it why he need to be careful around him. Since he noted at some of the other Stern Ritter didn't seen conferrable around him.

Nianzol when next and pick Hitsugaya to team up with. The Powerful Ice Dragon King didn't seem to mind, though getting to know what Nianzol is saying because of his lisp would be a challenge, but he didn't mind at all.

Lille was to Starrk because after he was a gun user too, he was quite interesting in it and want to see how skilled Starrk was at his marksmanship.

Next were Loyd and Royd turn and they pick Aaroniero, since no was with him and their were interested with him, since his power of no limit and he can evolve and have and use all the power of each of the hollow he as devoured.

Next were Giselle and she skipped happily over to Unohana and her group. The look at her smiled innocently, but Unohana could see through see this girl want some from them or to do something to them.

Lastly was Shaz and he just join over this with Haschwalth, Gerard, and BG9 with Skullak, since Shaz what to seen what Skullak could do and would be interesting to see how skilled the Espada is.

Soon the Stern Ritter and Espada started to go off. Half remained in the Silbern and the other when to Las Noches though the Garganta.

Haschwalth and Skullak with his fracciosn, Gerard, Shaz, and BG9 when to one of the Silbern training room, since Gerard want to test out Skullak's metal and what to see how powerful and skilled he was swordsmanships skills are.

Ichigo went with his fraccions and Pernida to show the Stern Ritter around Las Noches. So they when through the Garaganta!

Szayel and Askin did the same too. Szayel wish to show Askin around his lab, which Askin was a bit interested in see it and what things Szayel does.

Bambietta took Sayuri and her fraccions to her room to talk and get to know each other. Then after got to one of the training fields to see what each other could do.

Both Ulquiorra and Äs Nödt when through that Garganta without say and thing and that group left to Las Noches.

Nelliel and her fraccions were taking somewhere in the Silbern by Liltotto, while Meninas followed. Nellliel was not sure where they were being taken, but look between Liltotto and Meninas, she could see a big different between them. Meninas was strong, but not the smart or bright, while Liltotto like to eat a lot, but she was very smart.

As for Grimmjow and Bazz-B, they when to Hueco Mundo because they were going to fight outside of Las Noches. His fraccions follow were quite interested to see how this training fight will go down.

Ganenbainne took Cang Du to Las Noches too to his quarter where they and train and see how skilled each other are in a fight.

Both Kirge and Rudobon want off somewhere in the Silbern because the Exequias Captain believed Las Noches was safe with this men protecting to and was to see how the Hunting Captain do thing and it they are similar to what he do in a few ways.

Zommari with Pepe and NaNaNa when to Las Noches to talk and teach each other power on Hollows or more the lower ranking ones.

Both Robert and Lille too Starrk to a practice range were then all can test out their marksmanships skill out.

Nnoitra and Driscoll when to a training room in the Silbern and were ready to fight. They could wait to see who was stronger and what each other can do.

Luppi and Berenice when to Las Noche to talk.

Yammy and Jerome when to Las Noches to a training room. They wish to see how each other would be in a fight and how strong they were too.

Dordoni and Mask with their follower when to a part of the Silbern were Mask used to train and do other thing too. Dordoni was quite interested to see and what they would do, since they were going to have a fun time getting to know each other more.

Harribel with her fraccions when to Las Noches with Candice to her palace area to show she area and get to know her too. Though after they will go to her training room to test out their skills and powers.

Baraggan when to back to Las Noches his castle with Guenael and his fraccions. Guenael would like to know more about this King of Hueco Mundo and Baraggan was happy to tell with someone that has a power that can impressed him.

Gremmy to Arturo to a training room to see how powerful he was. Arturo was one the never worried, but he was a bit, since have the power to almost do anything make Arturo question if his power could be about to handle Gremmy's. However, Arturo was not going to hold back if he done things that would be live threatening.

Hitsugaya and his fraccions took Nianzol to Las Noches to talk and get to know each other. Though after he wish to see what the Stern Ritter said about his powers were true.

Aaroneiro too the Lloyd brother to Las Noches to talk and get to know one another. They all were curious about each other powers and would show them all to one another too.

Finally was Giselle and she grabbed Unohana's hand and took were somewhere in the Sibern with her fraccions too. Unohana and her fraccions didn't have any ideas was Giselle was planning, but Giselle seem very happy and she lick her lips because things were going to be fun.

Soon the Espada and Stern Ritters were doing things with each other like talking and training. This make thing easier for both side and the Soul Reaper have no idea on what they were going to have to against this two powerful group working together to fight again them.

**Well, everyone I really hope you like this chapter for my story. Next time the fight of will be starting very soon and I already have match up for all, since not every Arrancar will be fight at once and they will take turns. Please review and tell me what you think on the meeting of the Espada and Stern Ritters along with if I paired them up into the right team to work together too. **


End file.
